


Падший

by Allen_Shirokami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, POV Male Character, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Shirokami/pseuds/Allen_Shirokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост Pейхенбах. Джон в депрессии. Джон пьёт дорогой виски. Джон курит кубинские сигары. Ладно, чего уж там говорить, Джон ОТДЫХАЕТ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падший

**Author's Note:**

> Also here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/275666

\- Знаете это чувство, когда вы стоите на краю бассейна и готовитесь прыгнуть? Если вы недостаточно хороший ныряльщик, то это должно вызвать у вас как минимум дискомфорт. Вы мнётесь, поднимая то одну, то другую ногу, дёргаетесь, но не решаетесь наклониться и прыгнуть в воду. Но когда вы, наконец, решились, вода сомкнулась над вами, и вы, фыркая, вынырнули на поверхность, почему-то кажется, что мир разделился на две части, будто вы теперь другой человек. И ничего общего с тем, кто боялся и сомневался на скользком кафеле, вы не имеете. Так же раскололся и мой мир. «До» и «после», и их абсолютно ничего не связывает. «До» и «после» с тонкой прослойкой подводного мира, где все звуки кажутся словно прослушанными через морскую раковину. До и после падения того, кого я с гордостью могу назвать своим другом. Теперь его больше нет.

\- Вы закончили? – спросила Салли. – Спасибо, Джон. Друзья, похлопаем Джону!

Я кивнул.  
Анонимные собрания для тех, кто недавно потерял близких. Вот до чего я докатился. Стою и вещаю с трибуны группке унылых людей, которым и дела-то нет до моих проблем. Их волнуют только две вещи – выйти самому и выговориться, а ещё бесплатный кофе.

Я медленно спускаюсь, кивая девушке, которую Салли вызвала на трибуну. Девушка смотрит словно сквозь меня – она тоже кого-то потеряла. Наверное, мой взгляд точно такой же, как и у неё – пустой и равнодушный.

Пустота, пустота, пустота.

Я сажусь на стул недалеко от двери, верчу в кармане телефон и думаю о своём.

Думаю о деньгах, которые перевёл Майкрофт на мой счёт. Думаю о Саре, которая толкает меня к женитьбе. Думаю о двух путёвках на Карибы, лежащих поверх пистолета в ящике моего стола.

В конце концов, думаю о Шерлоке.

Просыпаться каждое утро.

\- …когда открываешь глаза, ты ничего не помнишь. Этот краткий момент перед осознанием, всего лишь пару секунд ты вне времени. Ты не счастлив, но и не страдаешь. А в следующий миг накатывает волна боли, захлёстывает тебя, ты теряешься и тонешь в ней. И понимаешь, что света нет. Что уже никогда ты не будешь беззаботно смеяться. Никогда не забудешь о той агонии, что испытал.

\- Спасибо, Кейт.

Редкие хлопки. Люди мрачно смотрят на плачущую девушку. Она зажимает ладонью рот и всхлипывает. У всех на лицах выражение «так и должно быть».

Наконец собрание заканчивается. Я мило улыбаюсь, бочком двигаясь к выходу. Теребя в руках платок – пусть он будет на виду.

Салли видит, что я уже у двери, и кивает мне.

Теперь вторая часть дня. Психолог.

Я не работаю, мне нечем заняться. Поэтому Майкрофт настоял, что я должен ходить к психологу. Именно из-за него мы с Сарой в состоянии «почти женаты».

В кабинете у психолога я чувствую себя неуютно. Да и вообще странно, когда у тебя в психологах трансвестит. Даже голос её кажется мне странным, и частенько меня пробивает на смех.

\- Расскажите мне, Джон. Выговоритесь, и вам станет легче.

Я киваю, что-то вяло рассказываю. Как прошло собрание. Волнительное «до» и «после», вставляю даже реплики девушки про утро. Она спокойно смотрит на меня, делая пометки в большом блокноте, что лежит у неё на коленях.

\- И я улетаю на Карибы, - говорю я.

Ручка в её руке останавливается.

\- Отдохнуть? Хорошее решение, Джон.

Я киваю. Взглядом ищу камеру, которую обнаружил с десяток посещений назад, она всё ещё в горшке с цветком, стоящем на окне.

Старший брат смотрит за вами.

«Ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь», - эта реплика Шерлока пришлась тут очень кстати, и я чуть не хмыкнул, однако вовремя опомнился. Если психолог что-то заподозрит, вряд ли Майкрофт отпустит меня на Карибы без «хвоста».

\- Наше время вышло, - сказала она, я встал, отряхнул штаны – не потому, что они были в чём-то, просто мне хотелось занять руки.

\- До свидания, Джон.

Я возвращаюсь на Бейкер-стрит 221В, в такси. Улетать уже сегодня вечером, нужно позвонить Майкрофту и удостовериться, что всё в порядке.

Что я чист.

\- Джон? – он отвечает сразу же, не проходит и гудка.

\- Я хотел позвонить и сказать, что со мной всё в порядке. Я сегодня вечером улетаю.

\- Я в курсе. Сначала в Париж, а потом на Карибы? Странный вы выбрали маршрут.

\- Хотел посмотреть на Эйфелеву башню.

\- Джон, у вас всё в порядке?

\- Да. А у вас? Или всё ещё следите за мной?

Молчание.

\- Это для вашего же блага.

\- Моё благо уже достаточно настрадалось. Я требую, чтобы вы сняли слежку. Я хочу спокойно отдохнуть. Завести роман. Почему я должен быть под постоянным наблюдением?

\- Я вижу, что вам уже лучше. Я боялся, что вы могли что-то сделать с собой после… тех событий. Хорошо. Больше я не буду за вами следить. Отдыхайте.

\- Спасибо.

Майкрофт отключился.

Я сел в кресло, закинул ноги на подлокотник и раскурил кубинскую сигару. Дорогой виски стоял на каминной полке, но мне пока было слишком лень вставать, идти к холодильнику за льдом, а затем обратно.

Последние несколько месяцев я наслаждался покоем. На деньги Майкрофта я мог позволить себе абсолютно всё, чего бы ни пожелал.

Без Шерлока квартира, может, и могла бы показаться пустой. Все его вещи я оставил там, где они валялись – пусть любой, кто хоть раз здесь был, считает, что я фетишист и я в печали.

Если честно, я бы прибрался. Выкинул бы весь этот хлам. Особенно череп. Может, Шерлок и мнил себя Гамлетом, но меня его ролевые игры совершенно не возбуждали.

Тишина и покой. Никто не орёт: «Ура, серийный убийца, миссис Хадсон, я буду поздно и голодный, сварите мне овсянку!», не взрывает кухню, не взламывает пароли на моём лэптопе и не дышит в затылок, когда я печатаю пост в блог. И не таскает по ресторанам под предлогом: «Мне надо кое-что проверить».

Короче, я просто наслаждался жизнью без этого гения-любителя-поднять-воротник-пальто-повыше-чтобы-казаться-круче.

Дорогую одежду, купленную недавно, я только начинал упаковывать в чемодан. Нужно докурить и собрать вещи. Меня ждёт Париж.

Телефон тренькнул, я достал его и посмотрел на экран.

«Возьми мою фиолетовую рубашку. И убедись всё-таки, что за тобой нет хвоста. На его месте я бы тебе не поверил. ШХ»


End file.
